MarioFan2009 Fanon Universe
MarioFan2009 Fanon Universe is a universe where SMG4 characters, Parappa characters, SML characters, Wiki users and many many more appear in. The stories they come from are made by: Rh390110478, MarioFan2009 and CuldeeFell13. Characters * SMG4 Characters * SML Characters * SML Wiki Users * Parappa Characters * Villains * Many Other Characters from different places and shows, movies and TV series. Stories # The Badman Saga! # A Feud There Was # My Little Buckaroo! # Chef Pee Pee's Robot Invasion # The Little Grey Mouse! # CuldeeFell Shortz! # CROSS-ing Over Shorts! # Chef Pee Pee’s Killing Spree! # 31 Days of Hallowiki! # 12 Days of Plushmas! # Goodman's Money Scams! # Toad's Revenge! # Admin Hunting House! # The Mouse And The Menace! # Sand Fever! # The Baseball Tournament! # Swallow The Leader # When I Yoo Hoo # Paranormal Activity # Masked Menace # Jeffy's Addiction # Jeffy's Dilemma! # Fagin's Freshmen # Tortoise Wins By A Hare # Scaredy Dog # Poopy Butt's Revenge! # Badman Thinks Of Something New! # Buckaroo's Movie! # Fool Coverage # The Fella With The Fiddle # Hop, Skip and a Chump # Corn Plastered # The Vandal Buster! # Bowser Junior Quits! # Pantry Panic # My Favourite Rabbit # The Annoying Quail # Double Chaser # The Little Hijacker! # The Little Hijacker 2! # Heart Head, You're Fired # Fresh Shark # Canned Feud # The Bashful Buzzard # Flower Meets Geist # A Haunting # The Crow # A Wacky Worm # The Lion's Busy # Bully Bill's Plan # Good Night Mario! # The Back Alley Oproar # Tick Tock Tired # The Mosquito Parade # The Flight To Canada! # The Technology Virus # Mouse and the Menace REMASTERED # CROSS-ing Over! Season One # Who's Kitten Who? # I Have A Plan # Doggone Cats! # Goodman's Money Scheme 2 # Transport Heist # Cross Country Detours # The Night Watchman # The Bucksters # The Silly Three! # The Election! # Chow Hound # The Mouse-Merized Cat # The Mysterious Factory # The Firestar Arc! # Dime To Retire # The New Neighbours # Sweet Dreams! # Jeffy And The Pig! # Bowser Junior's Biggest Fear 2 # Mouse Wreckers # The Fox And The Weasel # Shop, Look And Listen # Greetings... # PrestO ChangeO # The Prison Break! # The Big War # The Duck-Sitter # What Makes Jeffy Jeffy # Doodle Flower # Little Orphan Airedale # Buckaroo's Story # Ballot Box Jeffy # Bye, Bye Bluebeard # Buckaroo's Love # The Unruly Flower # The Lyin Mouse # Shrek's Vacation # A Bone For A Bone # The Bomber # Jeffy Rides Again # Cursed Toys # The Hep Cat # T-Series Arc! # The Imposters # The Jar Arc! # Swooner Crooner # Jeffy and MarioFan2009's Adventure # Behind The Meatball # The Ant Fight Of 3/12/19 # The Sushi Pack Arc! # Death Notes # Sockpuppet Company # Satan's Waitin' # Slendytubbies! # Buckaroo Arc # Robotic Cat Arc # The Goofy Rabbits # The Ant Problem # The Rabid Cat # Rh's Dilemma # A Gruesome Twosome # What's Brewin' Bruin? # Haunted Grocery Shop # Fox Pop # House Busters! # Stage Fright # Mouse and the Beast # Dog Daze # One Meat Brawl # TheSuperAlmightyDragon Gets Stuck on a Island # Freeloaders # MarioFan2009 and the Mansion # Operation: Flower # To Coyote Is A Human # Dog House Poopy Butt # Blood Money # Room and Mouse # Mario Goes To The Future # The Old Grey Note # Fresh Airedale # Thugs With Dirty Mugs # The Iceman Bokoeth # Of Geist and Cat # Awful Badman # Design To Leave # Badman's Grandpa! # Bad Luck Blackie! # Jeffy Doodles # I'd Love To Take Crows From You # Dr. Mouse and Mr. Boko # A Cat's Tale # Goodman's Money Scheme 3 # Cat-Tails for Two # Early for a Bet # Magical Maguro # Splatfest! # Dog Gone Modern # Battle of the Bands Arc! # The Reject Arc! # Fair and Worm-er # Hop, Look and Listen # Kiddin' the Kitten # Hobo Gadget Band # Little Brother Mat # Easy Peckin's # Case of the Missing User # Some Fun # May in the Rain # The Woods Are Very Suspicious # Lost Memories # Just One More Time # MarioFan2009 Takes a Trip # Life with Father CURRENTLY NOT AVAILABLE OR RESTORED FOR THE PAGE # In-FUNNY-ty War! # Article 13 Arc # Buckaroo's Problem # The El Tigre Arc! UPCOMING # CROSS-ing Over! Season 2 # Wiki Forces # MarioFan2009's Big Problem # Jeffygeist! # Project Shrek # The Iron Flower # Jeffygeist Vs Badman! # Meggy: A CROSS-ing Over Story! # Users Assemble! # Robotic Cat Returns # Jeffygeist: Rise and Fall # Robot Invasion II # The Evil Money Dealer # SML Wiki: The Movie! # Star Wars: SML and SMG4 Edition # Unnamed Rap Battle Series # Scaredy Dog 2 # Mr. Pig Returns! # The Vandal Buster Part II # The Vandal Buster Part III # The Little Troubled Parrot # The Badman REMASTERED Saga # Chef Pee Pee's Killing Spree REMASTERED # Attack of the Crazed Robots # 31 Days Of Hallowiki: Ultimate # A Wither's Head Drills # The Village Trouble # The Greenhouse! # Witch Trouble! # The Little Creeper Kid # The Pig's Life # Tari: A CROSS-ing Over Story! # A Huge War Rises Up Part 1 # A Huge War Rises Up Part 2 # The Curious Puppies Arc # The Journey Home! # CROSS-ing Over: School Edition # The Wiki Raid # Buckaroo's Mistake # The Two Evil Strangers Return # A Feud There Was Sequel # The Powerful Hacker # The Little Zombie's Story # CROSS-ing Over Shorts! Villains Edition # Project Maguro # 12 Days Of Plushmas 2019 # Skulldozer Arc # The Purge! (SFU Edition) # The Boko Arc! # Masked Menace Arc # A Mass Killing Spree # A War Rises Part 1 # A War Rises Part 2 # A War Rises Part 3 # The Five Arc! # The PVZ Arc! # Far from the Burrow! # Far from the Burrow! Season 2 # Agamemnon Counterpart # Zulzo's Plan # Pecky So Long! # Pecky So Long! Season 2 # Invasion on Canada # Fave's Breakout # The Black Ink Arc! # School of Heroes # The Command Block! # Tri-Tournament World! # A New World Order! # The Junior Arc! # The Dreamcaster Saga! (Lost Memories, MarioFan2009's Big Problem, School of Heroes, The Vandal Buster Part II, The Command Block!, Tri-Tournament World!, A New World Order!, The Dream Crystals! Part 1, The Dream Crystals! Part 2, A War Rises Part 1, A War Rises Part 2 and A War Rises Part 3) # The Restaurant Wars Arc! # The Dream Crystals! Part 1 # The Dream Crystals! Part 2 # Five Nights at the SML Wiki! # Fire and Ice # Culdee's Pizzeria Simulator! # The War Saga! (The Big War (official premiere), Robotic Cat Arc, Lost Memories, School of Heroes, MarioFan2009's Big Problem, The Vandal Buster Part II (With The Election!'s third epilogue added in the beginning as a bonus), The Command Block!, Tri Tournament World!, SML Wiki: The Movie!, A New World Order!, Masked Menace Arc, A Huge War Rises Up Part 1, A Huge War Rises Up Part 2, The Dream Crystals! Part 1, The Dream Crystals! Part 2, The Wiki Raid, A War Rises Part 1, A War Rises Part 2 and A War Rises Part 3) # Infinity Hunt # Frida: A CROSS-ing Over Story! # Sunny: A CROSS-ing Over Story! # Polygram: A CROSS-ing Over Story! # Zuorsara: A CROSS-ing Over Story! # An Unknown Rh Superheroes Series # Order of the Flower! # Sushi Pack: The Series! Rules * Vandalism, trolling or spam will not be tolerated. * Stories that have a cliffhanger or are unfinished will NOT be present in this page. If a story is unfinished, ongoing, being worked on, etc. You NEED to finish before you can add it on this page. (Some good former examples would be: CROSS-ing Over! Season One, The Election!, The Big War and War on Youtube!) * If you have a story that has a unfinished banner, it will not be present until it's banner is there. * Pornography is NOT allowed. Love stories or sexual aspects are fine but pornography will instantly get thrown off or banned. * Perfect grammar and great writing is always needed when making a story. Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:From 2019 Category:From 2018 Category:Story Category:SML Movies Category:SML Shorts Category:CROSS-ing Over Shorts! Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Sunny Is Funny! Category:Hilarious Frida Category:Buckaroo Shorts! Category:CuldeeFell Shortz